


Not a Victory March

by CastielHamilton



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crying Dean, Crying Sam, Dean's Top 13 Zepp Traxx, Episode: s12e23 All Along the Watchtower, Gen, M/M, Mixtape, Mourning, Post-Episode: s12e23 All Along the Watchtower, Sad, Salt And Burn, Screenplay/Script Format, Song: Hallelujah, Songfic, hunter funerals, sadfic, season 13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 07:39:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10986429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielHamilton/pseuds/CastielHamilton
Summary: Screenplay / script format of a possible opener for season 13, picking up where we left off with Team Free Will: Sam goes to check on Jack while Dean sits by Cas's body. All hunters get special funerals, but only the most beloved get montages set to music (pour some out for Charlie and Kevin here)





	Not a Victory March

**Author's Note:**

> Images of the script pages come first since I think it's best to read it like you would on a printed page. I've provided the text below for anyone who needs it, if images don't work, etc.  
> I'm also breaking a bunch of screenwriting rules (don't direct on the page, don't use music, don't say anything you can't actually show i.e. inner thoughts, etc.) but hey, this is for fun (or torture, you know, same thing) and I'm not going to worry about it being production-perfect.  
> Here's the song I used for inspiration: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fwMowPviUAQ

* * *

 

EXT. THE COTTAGE - NIGHT

 

We pick up where we left off: SAM, running inside to check on KELLY and JACK.

 

DEAN falls to his knees beside CAS, looking up at the sky in prayer. He collapses onto his heels in full defeat.

 

His eyes stay on CAS, waiting for him to wake up, but he doesn't. He won't.

 

MUSIC CUE: HALLELUJAH cover by PENTATONIX (the song plays over the following sequence, lyrics provided for timing)

 

_I heard there was a secret chord that David played and it pleased the Lord..._

 

DEAN reaches for CAS'S wrist, for a pulse. He closes his eyes at the lack of one.

 

_...But you don't really care for music, do you?_

 

A tear slides down his cheek. DEAN'S grip on CAS'S wrist shifts into squeezing his limp hand. DEAN'S other hand goes to CAS'S face.

 

_It goes like this, the fourth, the fifth, the minor fall and the major lift..._

 

INT. JACK'S BEDROOM - CONTINUOUS

 

SAM stares into the yellow eyes, waiting. JACK grins back at him before vanishing. SAM startles - nephilim must have wings.

 

EXT. THE COTTAGE - CONTINUOUS

 

DEAN'S thumb strokes CAS'S cheek. More tears fall down his face. He doesn't speak, but keeps mouthing "Please."

 

_The baffled king composing Hallelujah._

 

DEAN'S head falls to his own chest, then onto CAS.

 

_Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah..._

 

FROM ABOVE: He holds onto CAS, heaving silently, the burnt wings around them. SAM approaches warily.

 

DISSOLVE TO:

 

INT. THE IMPALA - NIGHT

 

_Your faith was strong but you needed proof. You saw her bathing on the roof, her beauty and the moonlight overthrew you._

 

SAM drives, focused. DEAN stares out the passenger window, eyes red and bleary. He turns back to look at CAS, laid out across the back seat.

 

SAM steals a glance at DEAN. DEAN seems to be willing CAS to wake up or willing himself to wake up from this nightmare.

 

Insert: CAS walking into the barn during their first meeting, sparks flying. His shadow wings on the walls. CAS staring at DEAN.

 

CASTIEL  
This is your problem, Dean. You have no faith.

 

BACK TO:

 

THE IMPALA - DEAN, closing his eyes and letting his head fall against the window.

 

EXT. WOODED CLEARING - DAY

 

Probably where they burned Charlie. DEAN lifts CAS'S body into his arms.

 

_She tied you to the kitchen chair, she broke your throne and she cut your hair, and from your lips she drew the Hallelujah._

 

Insert: DEAN, studying the HANDPRINT on his shoulder for the first time. CAS in the barn:

 

CASTIEL  
I am the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition.

 

EXT. WOODED CLEARING

 

DEAN carries CAS, his eyes squeezing shut as his steps slow. Then--

 

Insert: in Rufus's Cabin, CAS smiling at the BOYS, filling the bottle in his hand.

 

CASTIEL  
You know me. I'm always happy to bleed for the Winchesters.

 

BACK TO:

 

DEAN, now kneeling as he lays CAS down on the ground.

 

SAM walks back from the trees, carrying wood for the pyre. He adds it to a small pile and picks up his axe, trying not to invade DEAN'S space.

 

_Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah..._

 

DEAN looks up at the pile, another axe beside it...and a shovel.

 

Insert: DEAN'S HAND coming out of his grave, gasping for air, the trees blown to bits around his gravesite.

 

MUSIC SWELLS as SAM raises his axe in the air and DEAN seizes the shovel. Both STRIKE a log and the ground simultaneously.

 

_Baby, I've been here before. I've seen this room and I've walked this floor. I used to live alone before I knew you. I've seen your flag on the marble arch and love is not a victory march - it's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah._

 

INTERCUT between SAM chopping wood, DEAN digging furiously, and MEMORIES:

 

A) CAS as EMMANUEL locks eyes with DEAN

B) In Purgatory, CAS says "Thank you for everything."

C) DEAN shoves the spade into the dirt, sweat mixing with tears on his face

D) CAS appearing in DEAN'S window, then in the bathroom after Purgatory: "Hello Dean."

E) In Lucifer's Crypt, CAS repeatedly punching DEAN

F) In the Bunker, DEAN beating up CAS

G) DEAN before a brainwashed CAS: "We need you. I need you."

H) SAM chops log after log

I) CAS and DEAN in the Bunker: "Everyone you love, they could be long dead. Everyone except me." Jump to DEAN holding his tie, ready to kill CAS: "Dean. Please."

J) DEAN'S digging deeper, dirt sticking to his face as he bites his lip and keeps going

K) Human CAS dead in April's chair, DEAN holding his face: "Cas? Cas!" GADREEL/SAM heals him. CAS opens his eyes. "Dean?"

L) CAS'S hand on DEAN'S face in Lucifer's Crypt

M) DEAN holding CAS'S face after Rowena cured the attack dog spell

 

_Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah..._

 

QUICK CUTS: Hug after hug--in the mental ward, in CAS'S angel army headquarters, in the cemetery before facing Amara; DEAN pained, CAS saying: "I could go with you." DEAN: "Thank you for everything," in the Bunker when CAS first sees DEAN alive after the Darkness, SAM and DEAN escaping the prison woods...

 

EXT. WOODED CLEARING - CONTINUOUS

 

SAM brings more wood to the pile, sees DEAN halfway down the hole. He frowns and puts a hand on DEAN'S shoulder - salt and burn, remember?

 

DEAN gives one weary, hardened look at SAM. There's no arguing. SAM grabs another shovel.

 

FADE TO:

 

EXT. WOODED CLEARING - LATER

 

_Maybe there's a God above, but all I've ever learned from love was how to shoot somebody who outdrew you._

 

SAM finishes tying the white sheet wrapped around CAS'S body, his face still uncovered. SAM wipes his eyes, sighs, lays his hands over where CAS'S hands are crossed under the sheet.

 

We follow DEAN from behind as he walks toward them. SAM stands and trades places with DEAN beside CAS.

 

Close on: DEAN'S broken face as he kneels.

 

Pan to reveal: he's carrying the trench coat.

 

_It's not a cry that you hear at night..._

 

His face is wet with tears. He runs a free hand over CAS'S face, a tender touch on the cheek that ends on top of his head.

 

_...it's not somebody who's seen the light..._

 

DEAN balls his fist in CAS'S hair, slowly leans down--

 

_...it's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah._

 

He kisses CAS on the forehead...but he can't pull away.

 

DEAN breaks, sobbing uncontrollably, his lips still pressed to CAS'S forehead.

 

_Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah..._

 

DEAN lets go of the trench coat and pulls CAS closer to him.

 

DEAN  
Cas...Cas, please.

 

He buries his face against CAS, clutching desperately to the sheet around him.

 

SAM cries, whether from his own loss or his brother's breakdown, it's hard to say. It's a combination of both.

 

FROM ABOVE: DEAN sprawled around CAS, rocking back and forth. SAM kneels beside him, lays a hand across his back.

 

_Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah..._

 

MONTAGE DISSOLVE:

-the sheet pulled up to cover CAS'S face

-DEAN lifting CAS by the shoulders, SAM lifting by the feet

-CAS'S body in the grave

-shovels moving dirt

-SAM and DEAN from behind, heads bowed at the new grave

 

MATCH DISSOLVE TO:

 

EXT. WOODED CLEARING - NIGHT

 

DEAN, in the same spot but now alone in the moonlight.

 

_Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah..._

 

ANOTHER ANGLE: He falls to his knees again - this time we echo CAIN by COLETTE'S grave.

 

DEAN stares blankly, unbelieving at the fresh dirt. He looks to the sky. The stars are too beautiful for this moment.

 

The trench coat is folded nearby. He reclines to lay his head on it, but something's not right--

 

He frowns and feels the fabric, half unfolding it to reach the inside pocket by the lapel.

 

He pulls out DEAN'S TOP 13 ZEPP TRAXX.

 

DEAN blinks back tears again, rolls to his side by the dirt and digs a small hole with his hand. He lays the tape inside.

 

DEAN  
You keep this.

 

He covers it and pats the dirt over the tape's little grave.

 

Pulling the coat back under him, Dean lays back down, hand still over the tape. He stares at the makeshift cross at the head of the grave:

 

CASTIEL WINCHESTER

 

DEAN looks at the sky once more. He chokes out a sigh. He closes his eyes.

 

TITLE CARD: SUPERNATURAL


End file.
